


The Morning After

by softkuromi (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Bullets Era Gerard Way, College Professor Frank Iero, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Present Day Frank Iero, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Student Gerard Way, Teacher Frank Iero, Top Frank Iero, aka dad bod and cute lil cardigans, ddlb, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softkuromi
Summary: Gerard is an overworked college student just happens to accidentally slip into littlespace in front of his English professor, Mr.Iero.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Nothing is crystal clear

**Author's Note:**

> Oh can’t you see the morning after? It’s waiting right outside the storm.

Whenever someone would say “It gets harder” about College in comparison to high school Gerard would shrug and laugh it off, telling them that he was ready and prepared. 

He was not ready or prepared. At _all._

College came into his life in the fall, rather gently, like a first tinder date— originally unsuspecting, but then you find out they’re a murderer. _Well_ , 2 years into college is when he found out that it was said Tinder murder date. The workload got heavier and heavier and Gerard wanted nothing to do but cry. He was only 21, for Christ’s sake, he shouldn’t already be seeing gray hairs!

The only thing that helped him, that one of his friends recommended to him after another long day, was _ddlb_. He had no clue what it was at first, having typed it into the google search bar and blushing at what he saw and read. It sounded... interesting. He remembered squinting at his shorty laptop screen, the blue light making his head burn, “ _A sexual or non-sexual relationship between two (usually gay) guys, where the little is usually wanting attention from the daddy. This kind of relationship often includes things like punishment (usually spanking), stuffed animals, and in serious relationships diapers, sippy cups, or pacifers..._ ” and oh my, it sounded weird. Really weird.

He was disgusted, not even touching the subject further and went along with his life until the same friend came up to him and asked him if he looked into it. He lied and said he did and that he was interested.

Five months later he didn’t have to lie. His friend, Sam, helped him figure a few things out by showing him the gear he had and introducing him to his daddy. Surprisingly, his boyfriend was smaller than him and very... innocent looking. Gerard remembered Sam looking at the look on his face and laughing, saying “I know he is a total twink, but damn can he dominate you” all Gerard did was blush and nod. It was all so taboo to him still.

He loved being little but he hated being alone. He wanted a daddy.

* * *

“Don’t forget your book, Gerard!” Mikey had yelled across their shared apartment. The place was originally Gerard’s and he struggled heavily trying to keep it, but when his brother graduated from high school he came to live with him while he also attended college and worked. He was glad to have someone close to him there. He desperately needed the support.

”I got it, don’t worry!”

Before they got into Mikey’s run down car, Gerard quickly looked at his schedule on his phone—

 ** _Advanced Algebra & Geometry_** (8:20am to 9:20am)

 ** _French_** (9:30am to 10:20am)

 ** _English/Creative Writing_** (10:30am to 11:50am)

He didn’t have a lot of classes, thank god, and was lucky enough he chose creative writing as a major. He wanted to be a writer and that was the class they recommended for him. Mr.Iero was an incredibly chill teacher though so he didn’t mind at all.

The shitty car had no AC or heat and luckily for the two brothers, it had decided to snow that day. Why would it ever snow in December? New Jersey winters were always bad, they should have prepared. “Fuck,” Gerard swore, rubbing his gloved hands together, hoping it would help a _little_ , “It’s so cold” it didn’t. Mikey glanced over him for a second, shaking skinny arms attached to the steering wheel.

”I fucking know, I feel like my arms are going to stick to the wheel like Bambi’s tongue on that icicle” Gerard laughed a little at the reference and nodded. He moved his legs around to try and conduct heat or... something, he didn’t know science.

”We’re here, fucking finally. See you at home”

Gerard nodded and as the two brothers got out of the car, they separated with a nod. The ravenette walked carefully to his class building, making sure not to slip on ice as he entered. The warmth was nearly orgasmic, Gerard sweared he moaned out loud at the incredibly feeling but instead of being possibly embarrassed about it he moved along.

Here we go.

He went through his first two classes, coming out like a zombie with his big puffy jacket in his arms with his hat and gloves in the sleeves so they don’t get lost. Gerard’s long black hair was tucked lazily behind his ear and he was sure he looked as pale as a ghost. College was tiring.

The boy made his way to Mr.Iero’s class, passing by other students who looked just as bored and tired and cold as him. He pitied them. He opened the heavy wooden door and looked at the large classroom, the row of seats looking emptier than ever. Of course he was the first one there.

”Good afternoon, Mister Way” Gerard blushed slightly as he made his way around the teacher, head tucked so that his hair was now in his face. “‘M morning”

Frank grinned widely behind his back, the male making his heart pound like he has just ran a marathon. He was so... timid and soft. Something about him in his black and white striped oversized sweater and his tight skinny jeans made Frank go crazy.

He shouldn’t feel that way about his student though. It was wrong, he was here to teach, not pine.

”How was your weekend?” Gerard looked up startled before answering. “Uh... it was okay, h-how about you?”

”Great! Took up some guitar lessons, can you believe this old man can shred?” Frank grinned and mimed playing some crazy riff on a guitar. He looked dumb but it was worth hearing the giggle from the student. “You’re only 27, Mr.Iero. If you’re old than I’m just as old too” Frank opened his mouth to answer before the rest of his students filed in and he sighed, sending an apologetic smile towards the boy.

So much for that.

”Good afternoon, everyone,” The teacher said with a clap of his hands. The students who filed in took their seats and stopped talking, quickly pulling out notebooks or laptops. He waited until they were all looking at him to continue “The warm up today is to write me a short poem. It can be about anything you want, no limits, and I’ll be calling on a few people at the end. You have 10 minutes.”

Gerard bit his lips and picked up his pen. He wasn’t too worried about making the poem, he was great at them, but he _was_ worried about presenting it. That was one of his big fears. The ravenette messily scribbled down his poem and when he was done, looked up. It only took a little while for the rest of the students to finish before Frank walked back up to the middle of the classroom from his desk. He looked at the audience of students and smiled, “Before I forcefully chose would anyone like to go?”

Thankfully two students raided their hands and Gerard let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He also didn’t know that he was harshly gripping at his notebook paper before he suddenly wasn’t. Oops. The ravenette smoothed down the paper and as the two people finished rather quickly he felt the anxiety eat that the layers of his stomach walls, like acid eating at his skin. Frank’s eyes met his a few times and he wanted to sob, shrinking in his seat.

”Gerard Way!”

 _Shit_.

The little stood up, looking around pensively before smiling a little. “I-I just made this and I-it’s called Our Lady of Sorrows,” before he started reading he peaked at the people around him. Too many eyes. Too many eyes on him. The feeling of panic eating at his stomach layers rose, they were feasting on his lungs now. “We could be perfect one last night, then die like star crossed lovers when we fight. We could’ve settled this affair, if you would shed your yellow... take my hand. And then we’ll solve the mystery of laceration gravity, this riddle of revenge please understand it has to b-be this—“ he stopped in the middle of his sentence. It was going so good until... “Fuck” Gerard sat down and looked at the floor, cheeks red as the feeling of dark green electrocuted his body.

His peers were confused and started talking, the guy next to him even tapping him and asking if he was sick.

”Dude, you look a little green, do you need me to–“ Gerard shook his head, whimpering softly and Frank, though worried, merely shrugged.

”That was wonderful Gerard, I wish I could hear the rest. Carlos, you’re next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh slow start >:3333 just how I like it


	2. Time will tell and the Apple will rot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the lyrics to our lady of sorrows the TINIEST bit so it'll fit as a poem

As the class met its end, students were happy to be let off for lunch and Gerard was just ready to leave, his head sunk deep in littlespace. He didn’t talk to anyone, afraid they would notice the slurring of his speech, and he made sure he hung back and slowly packed his stuff. He closed his notebook and stifled a giggle at his messy his handwriting looked. He needed to practice his ABC's still!

”Hey,” a soft hand was placed on Gerard’s shoulder and the little jumped, the scare frightening him so much it caused him to cry. He was silent for a few moments before the dam broke. It was a mix of stress and a mix of the embarrassment from earlier. “Hey, are you okay? I just wanted to come and ask you why you stopped your poem earlier, I was really interested in it!”

Franks's hands were on each side of Gerard’s shoulders as he set him back down on the flimsy, cheap chairs, his face wrinkled with worry. The little sobbed into his sleeved arms, the thin fabric of the sweater getting quickly wet from his tears.

”Mister Way, please talk to me”

Gerard gasped a little, rubbing harshly at his eyes. “‘M stress’d ‘an h-hate college!” his feet kicked unknowingly at Frank’s shoes and the older male hissed, backing up. “Don’t kick me, Gerard. That’s not nice.” That only made the younger male cry harder. He upset him! He hurt someone.

His clammy little hands reached up and grabbed at Frank’s cardigan, the pale skin turning white at his knuckles from the force. _Shit_. “Mister Way, I don’t know what’s wrong but I will not hesitate to call campus police—“

”NO PLEASE” Gerard’s eyes were wide and bright with fear and he jolted back as if he was stung. His once red cheeks were pale now. “Please don’t, please, p-please daddy, ‘m be good boy please” Gerard sat rigid in his seat then, eyes wide and leaking silent tears as he stared at the floor. He sat on his hands and made sure to tuck his feet back so that they weren’t near the teacher.   
Frank groaned internally at the nickname and chose to ignore it and ignore the submissive stance the boy was in. His hands pat gently at Gerards frizzy black hair and then clicked, he said he was stressed, it made sense.

Frank’s tattooed hands sat on the little’s knees as he got down to his level, glancing up at the male. He was going to regret this, but he let out a soft breath, “Baby, it’s okay. Please don’t be scared of me or do that,” he stood then and watched Gerard follow him with his head, his mouth agape and eye glazed over. Shit, he was too far gone. “Let daddy take care of you, just us a-and I’ll uh... let you watch something on the computer. I have no classes, so no disruptions.”

Gerard nodded and clapped his hands, letting the older male lead him carefully down the stairs and to the large desk with an Mac computer on top. Frank quickly logged into his Netflix and allowed the male to pick something while he went to go lock the classroom door and pull down the shades at the door window. He sighed and grabbed a lone chair from the front, sitting it where his papers were and he started grading. Frank thanked the lord that it was all just interesting stories and not essays or boring tests.

”D-Daddy! Winnie! Look!” Frank looked over with a slight smile on his face at the flushed boy who sat on his knees excitedly, bouncing and pointing at the screen where Winnie the Pooh and Piglet danced around. It was cute, he did admit. Frank cooed, “Aw, they’re such good friends, aren’t they Gerard?”

The little nodded quickly and turned back around, swiveling the desk chair around with his body. Frank chuckled and went back to grading papers silently, listening to the soft sounds of the show.   
  


Some time passed and Frank heard the soft instruments signaling the end of the episode and he smiled, turning to look at Gerard before the male was suddenly up very quickly, grabbing all of his things and running out of the classroom. The teacher paled and shot up, going to run after him, but when he looked out to see the male he was already practically out of view. He watched Gerard slip and slide in the snow, struggling to put on his jacket and he groaned, “ _Fuck_ , what have I done.”

* * *

Gerard sat on the warm bus rigidly, his eyes wide as he stared at the texture of the seat ahead of him. What had he done? “I’m so dumb” the male groaned banging his head on the hard plastic chair. Shame filled him and his once innocent and carefree mindset was far away, he was alone with himself once again.

Frank calling himself daddy made him feel weird, but a good weird. He kind of loved it, but he knew he couldn’t have it and that... that it was purely a mistake on both of their ends.

When the bus stopped at the corner of where his apartment is, he got out, thanking the driver quietly and leaving. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he shivered, quickly making his way to his place where there was more heat. 

The apartment was dark when he entered and he sighed happily, not entirely wanting to face Mikey right now. Gerard took off all of his extra clothes, leaving his snow-covered shoes at the door and his jacket on the hook. He made his way to the small kitchen and quickly grabbed some food, the growling in his stomach hurting. It didn’t hurt as bad as the embarrassment he felt though. Gerard sat down on the small living room couch and melted into the cushions, his body crying out at the feeling of relief. He grabbed his backpack at his feet and opened it up, taking the piece of paper that he wrote his short poem on and read through it. The words were messy and hardly manageable to read:

_We could be perfect one last night_

_then die like star crossed lovers when we fight,_

_We could've settled this affair_

_if you would shed your yellow, take my hand._

_And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity,_

_this riddle of revenge, please, understand it has to be this way._

_We've only got one chance to put things to an end_

_to cross the patron saint of switchblade fights._

_You said we're not celebrities- we spark and fade, they die by threes_

_I'll make you understand, and you can trade me for an apparition_.

He read it once, twice, three times and he wasn't sure if he really liked it. There was something definitely missing from it, he just didn't know what yet.

Gerard read it out loud quietly to himself, putting in as much emotion as he could, as if there was an audience. He finished proudly with no stuttering and grinned at the white wall in front of him that had he and Mikey's shitty tv against it. "Thank you, thank you," he said and bowed. The little giggled and kicked his kept excitedly, his brain retreating back into littlespace.

The boy gasped and got up, running over to the kitchen and reaching high up into cabinet where his silly cups were, grunting cutely as he struggled to get it. He soon did and ran back to the couch, crossing his legs and turning on the TV. His favorite sippy cup was the Batman and Cinderella one! The colors were super vibrant and it caught his attention, he loved it.

”Winnie tha pooh!” Gee sung loudly along with the tv, bouncing happily as he sipped at the water in his cup. The feeling of shame slept in the pit of his stomach and his good mood dimmed slightly, he should’ve not left Mr.Iero like that but he just... felt disgusting.

Tears sprung to Gerard’s eyes and he toppled over so that he was now laying on the couch, Winnie the Pooh playing in front of him still. He closed his crying eyes and slept.

* * *

When Frank was at his own house he made himself dinner, taking off his clothes and hopping into the shower after he was done eating. The stress of today and the thought of his student swam through his mind as his hands touched every part of his body. Soap ran down the drain and Frank sighed happily, his sudsy hands reach down to his flaccid cock.

The dominant imagined the raven haired male on his knees, looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes that begged him to be gentle. He imagined growling and denying Gerard of the gentleness and brutally shoving his thick cock down his throat, gripping at his hair to keep him steady and good. He imagined the little enjoying the feeling of his cum painting as his, the boy Cummins untouched below him on his own.

Frank groaned at the dirty images and braced against the wall as his cum mixed with the soap and was sucked down the drain. He caught his breath for a few moments and then shut off the water, wrapping the towel around his waist and leaving the bathroom.

He was fucked.


	3. I’m watching you fall

The next day was a little warmer but still cold. The snow began to melt as the Jersey sun beat down on it. 

Gerard tucked himself into his puffy jacket and head out the door, Mikey in tow. They haven’t talked since Mikey came back from work to see his older brother asleep on the couch, cartoons on the TV, and a baby cup in his mouth. Mikey had wakened Gerard angrily, voice loud as he asked what the fuck he was doing.

The raven-haired male didn’t know what to do he just ran to his room and went to bed without dinner. He made sure to eat a good breakfast that morning though.

They sat in the car with the radio loud, making sure that if either of them talked they wouldn’t hear each other. It was too awkward. They begun their days all the same— wake up, get ready for school, drive there in three minutes or so, and then go back home. Yet today, it seemed a bit different.

Gerard quickly got out of the car when they arrived at school, only waving to his brother and walking to his building quickly. He didn’t want any other awkward moment there.

* * *

10:30 came around quickly than Gerard would have wanted it to and he found himself walking to Frank’s classroom. He got there, as usual, very early and opened the door softly, not even bothering to knock.

”Hey,” The teacher was sat at his desk in the office chair Gee sat in yesterday, one hand in his hair and the other quickly grading a small stack of papers. When the teacher realized who it was he stood up, “Mister Way please come here, I think we should talk... _please._ ” The little stood there for a few seconds before slowly nodding and moving closer to Frank, the door behind them closed now.

Frank smiled softly and hugged the boy, “I’m sorry about yesterday. I know it probably made you uncomfortable, and it was very unprofessional of me. I’m a dominant and seeing you like that made me very... sad” Gerard listened closely and nodded, head still buried in Frank's neck. The slightly shorter male smelled of strong, delicious cologne. He smelled sophisticated and handsome. You know?

”’m sorry too but I really enjoyed it ‘an I know I shouldn’t have...”

Frank cooed and squeezed Gerard before letting go, “It’s okay hun, how about you stay after class again today and I’ll truly take care of you this time. I really enjoyed yesterday before you ran out” Gerard blushed at the mention of him running out like a coward. Maybe he _was_ a coward. “I’d like that a lot, Mr.Iero”

”Please call me Frank... or daddy, it’s fine with me” 

Gerard nodded excitedly and smiled a big smile with his small teeth, “Okay, F-Frank. You can call me Gerard or Gee...” the teacher smiled knowingly, “Nothing else?” The little blushed wildly and squeaked, both at the incantation and the feeling of Frank’s hands on his hips.

”M-Maybe like baby...”

”And?” Frank’s eyebrows rose making Gee’s blush deepen.

”Kitty...”

”Go on, baby”

”Princess or prince, I l-like– um, little boy, angel, and like when daddy’s say daddy’s baby” Frank was more than sure that he saw God just then. His head felt fuzzy with need and he growled lowly, the gentle fingers gripping Gerard’s waist were now harsh. The little’s eyes were wide and he was going to speak before the door opened and they jumped back.

”So you think I should do that on the story?” Frank nodded, making sure that his face was straight as he watched the students walk in. Neither of them looked their way though, thankfully. 

“Of course, Mister Way, it’ll add more character and life to the story. Try it and then see me after class about it, okay?” Gerard nodded and thanked the teacher with a nod of his head, moving to the free seat next to his friend, Sam. The blonde-haired male, who was quite tall and buff, looked at the little knowingly. 

“You little shit,” Gerard jumped and looked at his friend with wide eyes. Sam chuckled with a shake of his head, “You didn’t think I’d catch on but I saw the way you were looking at him. He’s your daddy isn’t he”

Gerard's wide eyes widened more and his cheeks lit up, “Sam, what? What are you even talking about?”

”Oh my god, Gerard I’m not dumb! I’ve known you since Freshman orientation, your emotions are so easy to tell, you’re an open book” Gee slumped in his seat and laid his head on his little friends’ shoulder. He groaned and kicked his feet, “He’s so hot Sammy, how did you know you were in love with your Dom?”

Sam snorted, “When I first saw him basically.”

That didn’t help at all and Gerard whined against the large male's muscled arm. Sam was so large yet acted so small. It was cute. Gerard was just small and acted even smaller.

”Stop whining you big baby, your daddy is looking at you, he keeps sneaking glances and looking lost.” Gerard looked up and indeed saw Frank sneak a glance at the boy, smirk on his face. He didn’t look lost though. Gee waved a little and watched the dominant just look away, smirk becoming even larger.

”You’re such a kitty, so cute” Sam’s words catapulted the little into littlespace and he whined, kicking the submissive. The male was also a little but he always knew the right stuff to say to make Gee little, it was evil. Sam smirked, “Aw, look at you. Might have to leave early so you can be with your daddy”

Gerard’s head felt heavy and he laid it down on his desk, staring at the hole in his black jeans. His pale skin peaked through along with short hair that was in the process of growing back after he shaved it. Sam look at their teacher, motioning to Gerard with his eyes and holding up two fingers a little bit apart. Frank got the gist of it and groaned internally, moving to the front of the classroom.

”Okay, good afternoon everyone. Today is a little bit of a down day seeing as I have a bunch of shit to grade so feel free to continue your stories from last week, or just do whatever just don’t be too loud please.” The kids responded verbally and some of them turned to their friends while others took out their notebooks or laptops, working away. Gerard though, stayed where he was and spoke with Sam, but he wasn’t very verbal when he was a little unless he was doing something that he liked. College wasn’t bad but he didn’t entirely love it.

“Derrick really misses you, you know. He said that if you ever need to chill out and be submissive around him then you can and I allow it,” he paused, watching Gee look up and smile slightly. His eyes darted to where Frank was at his desk grading like he said he was going to do. “We love you, Gee, so much, _but_... it seems like you may not need that now...” The little knew that he was talking about the teacher and he blushed, cheeks as red as his friend's red notebook that peeked from his black book bag. 

“Shush, you’re so loud, Sammy, and we aren’t even together”

Sam laughed and kissed his friend's cheek, ruffling his hair which made Gerard scowl and fixes it immediately. “Oh be quiet, Gee, you absolutely love me” 

“Maybe, but _still_!” the little shushed his friend and all Sam could do was laugh quite loudly, drawing embarrassing attention to the two.

* * *

Gerard was practically buzzing as he and Sam waited for the rest of the kids to leave the class. He rolled on the balls of his feet and when everyone was out of the class, except for them 3, Gee ran clumsily down the stairs and to Frank, “Daddy!” He cried, nuzzling into the male.

Frank stood frozen as Sam came down with a smirk on his face. “Mister Way I am not your father— this is very inappropriate! I-I will ca–“ Sam cut off the lying teacher with a roll of his eyes. He had both his and Gerard’s belongings in his veiny hands. “I already know about you two,” 

The teacher's eyes widened and he glared down at Gerard, “Gee–“ the little was oblivious and continued to blabber about his day. 

”He didn’t tell me, don’t worry. Gerard is _very_ loyal. I just could tell from the way he was looking at you that there was something there though. It’s very cute.” Frank smiled a little and hugged the boy back, whispering in his ear and then kissing the red skin. "Well, thank you. I do hope that you keep quiet about this especially if you and Gerard have a falling out. We are both very legal and close in age, but I doubt the college board would love this," Frank gestured between himself and the bashfully red boy who chewed anxiously on his long fingers. "Do you have a problem with this?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head, "Not at all! I'm a submissive myself and Gerard has met my dom _many_ times. I would never go against my friendship with Gee to jeopardize our or your relationship. You're both adults and I love Gee, as long as he is happy and well taken care of than Derrick and I are more than happy." Sam's smile and his words were genuine, Frank could tell, he held out a hand to him and the older male took it, shaking it firmly. The worry in his chest went away and a smile overtook his face, he looked silly and it made Gee giggle. 

"Thank you so much, Gee and I aren't together at all, but I think he is incredibly bright and adorable. I've had my eye on him for a while.."

Sam smirked, "Well if you like it then you should put a ring on it. He's liked you for a long time but thought you were a sub and he would message me late at night like ' _Oh god Sammy, I don't know if I would be able to dom him if he is a sub I think I would die of embarrassment and I think he would die from bad domination_ '," they both laughed and Gee pouted, stomping his foot lightly. He couldn't really understand what they were laughing at, but he knew it was about him! Frank took a quick glance at him before smiling tenderly, his tattooed hand wrapping around Gee's shoulder. "He was so infatuated with you it was incredibly cute, so, I'm happy you decided to take the first leap." 

"Stop talking 'bout me!" the little whined, hanging off of Frank and pouting like a little kitten. "'M right here" 

Sam laughed, "That's why we're talking about you, darling."

"Meanie!" Gee screeched, face red from anger. He lifted his heavy combat-clad foot and kicked Sam's shin, the submissive doubling over and seeming to go into littlespace at the collision and pain. Sam cried loudly from the pain and sat down on the floor, fat tears rolling down his cheek. "D-Daddy!"

"Oh fuck" frank rushed to his side and pet his head whispering softly to him and Gerard angrily tried to pull them away, yelling that Frank was _his_ daddy and not Sammy's. The hurt male called his boyfriend and put Frank on the phone, asking him to explain everything and he did. Derrick was, to say the least, surprised and very angry and then promised to be there in less than five minutes. 

When Derrick showed up he stormed through the door and slammed it shut, taking one look at his little before pulling the screaming Gerard over his knee, pulling down his pants, and spanking his ass right then and there. The slaps were hard and every single one left a burning red mark. "What have I told you about kicking people, Gerard! I told you to be a good boy and you promised and then you go and kick Sam! What did he do to you?"

Gee sobbed loudly and hung his head in shame as Derrick kneeled him on the floor, jeans to his ankles and cock hard in his panties. "He was m-making fun of me 'an talking 'bout me, Derry" Derrick frowned and looked at his little who sat quietly, head down. He had been caught, "Is that true, Samuel?"

Frank watched the scene unfold and knew what was going to happen next. He was not excited.

Gerard remained in his submissive stance as Derrick moved from him to his own submissive and held his chin so that he was looking up at him. "A little, D-daddy, Sammy is sorry-" The dominant had no mercy because he also lifted the buff little up and threw him over his lap, pants down as he spanked him. Gee looked up, cheeks red, and Frank walked over to him, his hand on higher cherry red skin. "Baby, are you alright?"

The little nodded and stood up, wrapping his arms around Frank and sighing heavily. Derrick and Sam walked over after a few minutes and the dom held out his hand for Frank, an unsure smile on his face, “Unfortunate circumstances we had to meet under but hi I’m Derrick. Gerard has a bit of a kicking problem and this is _not_ the first time this has happened surprisingly.” Frank laughed and nodded, “Gerard kicked me yesterday when I came up to him. Hurt like a bitch. His boots are tough as nails

The brunette smiled widely and nodded, but then looked to the ravenette with a glint in his eyes. Frank looked down at Gee, “Kitty, can you say sorry to your friend for Daddy?” Gee nodded and turned to Sam who was still looking down shamefully, “‘M sorry for hurting you Sammy, ‘m love you lots” 

“Sammy is sorry too... he hurt you first and h-he shouldn’t have... it’s Sammy’s fault.”

Gee grinned and hugged his friend, giggling when he friend picked him up and twirled him. They pulled away and Gee ran back to Frank’s side like a lap dog, his hazel eyes looking up at him with a twinkling wonder. He was so beautiful Frank couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him on the lips.

Sam squealed, “They kiss!”

“Hush Sammy!”


	4. I’m free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil cute filler chapter as they both settle down

Gerard and Frank sat in the dominant’s car and the little hissed, the leather of the seat hurting him immensely. They planned on going to Frank’s house and spend the night together to not only work on their chemistry, but for Frank to take care of the welts on his ass.

“Okay baby,” he leaned over and buckled the little in, kissing him on the cheek before he pulled away and buckled himself in. Gee kicked his feet and jolted slightly when they left the parking lot quickly, he sent a text telling his bother that he was going to be out for a night with a friend. He technically wasn’t lying, but with where they were after last night... he didn’t need to know the details. “We’re gonna go to my house and I’m gonna put some aloe and lotion on your bum and then we can...”

Gerard jumped in his seat, “Cuddle!”

Frank nodded and laughed. “Exactly, darling.”

* * *

Frank’s house was small and cute, a little far from the college, but it didn’t take as long as Gerard originally thought it would. They left the car, linked closely together as the dom opened the door and the strong scent of Frank hit Gee’s nose.

The living room and the kitchen were connected openly and the floors were a nice wood, a single carpet in between the small couches with a circular glass console table on top of it. It was so cute and cozy.

”I love it in here,” Gerard gushed. “It’s so you.”

Frank chuckled while he shut and locked the door behind them. Gerard made himself comfy on the couch and Frank shook his head, motioning towards a different way in the house, “Nuh uh, this way. You don’t want that to bruise badly do you?”

Shaking his head with a short blush on his cheeks, the ravenette was back at Frank’s side and they made their way down the hall to what was presumably Frank’s bedroom. The bed was large and the sheets were black, the walls to the room white, and cute decor littered throughout, tying everything together. Frank told the boy to take off his pants and lay belly down on the bed.  
Wanting to be good, he obeyed quickly while the teacher went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Gerard laid on the bed with his ass out and his stomach flush against the sheets.

“Good boy,” Frank said. “I have some aloe gel, very cooling, and some baby lotion to help. It’ll ease the redness and help the pain, okay?”

Gerard nodded, “Okay daddy.” His cheeks glowed bright red when Frank straddled his legs, hearing the sound of a pump before something cool was on his ass. It was Frank’s hands covered in aloe vera gel. The little moaned a bit at the feeling of his ass being spread and massaged and slightly pushed back, his cock brushing against the textured bed sheets and was hardening _very_ quickly.

This was not good at all.

”You like that?” Frank’s voice was sultry and deep, way too sexual and it went instantly to Gerard’s cock. The little was breathless and when he spoke it came out whiny, Frank ate this up, taking peeks at the little’s hole and truly feeling him up.

”Y-Yeah I am...” 

Gerard didn’t bother as he heard another pump and the smell of baby lotion hit his nose. He hummed softly and moaned a little, he moved his hips so that his cock dragged agonizingly across the sheets.

”Stop moving, kitten.” Gerard nodded and tried to stay still, but the feeling of Frank playing with his ass felt so good and it was so hard. It made him want to moan and grind into the bed, or Frank’s leg, he wasn’t picky.

“S-Sorry, daddy. A-Are we done yet?”

”We are, you should be good” As Frank started to get up, Gerard moved out from underneath him quickly and flung himself into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. His pants and lacy underwear sat on the floor at the end of the bed sadly. Frank knocked on the bathroom door worryingly, his eyebrows drawn down, “Are you okay, baby? Did I do something bad? Did I hurt you?”

”N-No!” Gerard yelled from the other side. His cock was in his hand and he shook out his release, the cum spluttering into the toilet water as he cried out Frank’s name loudly. The dom’s eyebrows shot up and he smiled. What a naughty boy.

”Gerard it’s okay that you got hard, come out here baby.”

The door opened and the little stood there with his head down and his semi-hard cock behind a hand. Frank laughed, “Don't be ashamed, come on.” Gerard left the bathroom and made his way to his panty and pants clump on the floor, picking up the lace and putting it back on himself. He ran over to Frank and clung onto him, allowing himself to be lead to the living room.

Frabk was patient, kind, and loving. Gerard desperately needed that and couldn’t keep running to Sam and Derrick to take care of him, no matter how much they loved him and were more than happy to take care of him. He needed his own daddy and maybe that could be Frank.  
The older male sat them down on the couch and held Gerard close as he turned on the TV, a child’s show on already. Gerard sat on the couch, wide eyes glued to the screen almost involuntarily making Frank giggle into his hand.

”But Maggie! How will I ever get there....?” The character on the screen cried to the other character. Gerard stuck a finger in his mouth and chewed on it, wide eyes practically sparkling. It was adorable. “D-Daddy look! Tha beast is sad! Oh no, he’s so sad!”

Frank cooed and hugged his blubbering baby, the black-haired male whining and shifting in the teachers’ arms. He got up, leaving the male with a kiss on his head while he went to the kitchen.

Does Gerard use a sippy cup? A bottle? Does he prefer milk or juice? Frank stood with the cabinet open, a hand in his chin that rubbed as he thought. There was a lot that he needed to learn about the boy, huh?

* * *

He ended up bringing Gerard a sippy cup with apple juice, and the boy had grinned up at him, thanking him softly as he took it and tipped his head back, eyes still glued to the TV.

Frank Frank his water from his own regular cup slowly, watching the screen as well and finally getting why Gerard was attached to the colorful blobs and kiddie voices. It was actually pretty entertaining.

”Daddy,” Gerard whined, turning to Frank. His mouth was set in a pout and the teacher thought it was the cutest thing ever, “‘m hungry...”

And the rest of the day, until the night, went along with the two spending time together and Gerard loving the way Frank took care of him when he was little.


	5. The story of us it always starts the same

Frank and Gerard were in the older male’s bathroom, brushing their teeth and giggling while the little tried to show off his bursting skills.

”Wook!” He cried out, toothpaste spilling from his mouth as he grinned around the toothbrush. Frank laughed loudly and wiped his mouth, “I see darling, but you gotta finish you’re making a mess in daddy’s bathroom.” Gerard pouted playfully but nodded and finished, bouncing to the bed when he was done, Frank behind him.

”Do you want a shirt and some underwear of mine?” Gerard nodded excitedly and bounced on the bed from where he was on his knees. His good mood dropped when his phone, on the nightstand besides the bed, rung loudly.

”Is that mind, kitten? You can answer it!” Gerard smiled softly and picked up his phone, Mikey’s name flashing on the screen. He shook his head, “It’s mine! It’s my brother...”

He pressed accept and put the phone to his ear, “Hello—“ Mikey cut him off loudly and angrily.

”Gerard, come the fuck home right now! Who do you think you are?!” The little’s eyebrows furrowed and he quickly turned the cockiness down. “Mikey, I’m at a friends house, I told you that! I can be here I am an a-adult and you are not my father. If you remember correctly that is _my_ apartment you are staying in and I will more than happily kick you out! You– You have no reason to yell at me! We are brothers!”

The line was silent for a few seconds and Frank came out of the closet with a worried look on his face. The little, now was red faced and his small hands were gripping at the sheets. He did not look happy, so Frank just placed the clothes beside him and sat down on his side. He watched his student carefully.

”Gerard, you are a fucking child! I saw you! I’m not fucking dumb!”

Tears gathered in his eyes and he shuffled— tears of shame, embarrassment, hatred. All about himself. “I’m not a child! I’m a little! Sorry I’m so fucking stressed from college and trying to make sure we are still fucking alive, and live somewhere safe! I never get a break, Michael! I’m hurting and it’s so hard t-to keep myself together, you don’t understand!” The male was yelling now, tears streaming down his face and Frank laid a gentle hand on his back, rubbing softly. The student sobbed quietly into his own sweater.

”Just, Leave me alone Mikey, please. I’m coming home tomorrow so I’ll decide whether or not you’ll stay...” and then he hung up. His chest felt heavy and he placed his phone back where it was. It vibrated and rang, over and over again, but Gerard ignored it and turned to Frank, eyes wide and wet. He cried softly and crawled to the older male, “Daddy!”

”Come here princess... let me take care of you.” Gerard didn’t deserve anything bad, he just wanted a good life for others, to love and care for them, and got treated like shit in the long run. He didn’t deserve that. 

They laid in complete silence apart from the soft and comforting whispers from Frank until they fell asleep. Gerard was desperately gripped onto Frank, breathing even and soft. Neither wanted anything to end.

* * *

They both woke up late and scrambled to get ready. “Shit, Gee, we won’t have time to drive you home, I’m sorry.”

Gerard shrugged and finished brushing his teeth. Frank gave him one of his sweaters, it was black and had some band on it, and he wore it with his pants from the day before. Thank god he had his backpack on him...

When they both got to the school they walked shamefully into their class together, and the students stopped talking to look at them both. The two hadn’t expected _everyone_ to be there yet. God, they’re fucked. Gerard rushed and smiled slightly at Sam who eyed him warily, “That isn’t your shirt Gerard...”

The little blushed and shushed him. Sam continued to inspect him though, a smirk on his face. “And you did come in with a limp... hm.” The little knew he probably looked like a tomato but he didn’t really care when he dramatically gasped, his hands gripping Frank’s shirt tightly. His voice came out loud, “I was not limping, Sammy!” Everyone’s heads whipped to them, especially Frank’s who stared at the two with wide eyes. 

“I— Sorry, I went horseback riding yesterday, that’s what we were talking about...” _no it wasn’t_. Sam snorted and people watched them amusedly, “Yeah riding something, didn’t know you called him a horse” Gerard snapped his head to his friend and his him in the chest, cursing at him softly. The class erupted in laughter and the little sunk in his seat with a blush set high on his cheeks.

”Enough! Mr.Way and Mr.Brahms I expect you both to stay after class, that talk is inappropriate and I expect you two wonderful students to take college seriously, mostly you, Gerard.” The little had tears in his at the tone of the dom’s voice. Frank’s tone was harsh and his voice was loud, and the way he said Gerard’s name made him feel ashamed. People turned away from them and his gaze shifted to the floor.

”Do you understand?” Gerard whimpered and nodded, “Y-Yes, sir.” 

Frank nodded once and went back to teaching, his previously slight anger and embarrassment of the topic of the conversation gone. He snuck glances at the student and watched him solemnly jot down notes in his notebook. Sam tried talking to him softly but the little would brush him off. The dom sighed and as quickly as it started, the class ended, the students leaving with waves while Gerard and Sam stood dumbly at the teachers desk.

”Frankie, I’m sorry” the male nodded, “Yeah? How sorry, kitten?” Sam groaned. “Mr.Iero, _I_ was teasing him and made the comment, don’t punish him please.” Frank pretended to think about it, making the two boys squirm in their spots. They waited a few second, which felt like minutes, until he spoke up.

”Alright, I’ll be driving Gerard to his house anyways so we’ll have a lot to talk about anyways.” The little whined and hugged his friend before he found himself in Frank’s car once again on the way to his own apartment. They sat in the car silently— no music, no talking, no nothing.

”Frankie–“ the older male cut off Gerard. “Did I say you could speak, pet?” Whimpering, the black-haired male shook his head. He didn’t understand why the male was so mad at him, he didn’t think he did anything bad. “When we get to your house, I will be coming in with you, alright? I will be taking care of you.”

That didn’t sound bad... Gerard nodded and smiled a little, but soon dread hit him again when they were parked and walking up to his place. The little unlocked his door and took in the state of his house, clean and tidy. Mikey must’ve cleaned.

Frank nodded and placed his things on the kitchen island. “What was that conversation that you and Sam were having, baby?” Gerard blushed and looked down once again, wincing to himself when Frank stood in front of him. The dom look down on him and he could feel the harsh glare.

“He was joking about how this wasn’t my shirt and when I d-didn’t respond he said that I was limping. B-But I wasn’t limping sir! We didn’t do anything!” Frank smirked and his tattooed hand came up and under Gee’s chin, forcing the male to look at him. When his eyes darted everywhere, refusing to meet his eyes Frank’s hand clasped tightly around Gerard’s jaw, the force hurting the male in the slightest bit so he looked at the dominant.

”Do you want to do something? Do you want me to do something to you?” Gerard squeaked and shrugged. “Words, princess.”

”I-I don’t know sir, m-maybe!” He was stuttering and blubbering like crazy and he knew, by the look on the males face, that Frank was enjoying making the younger male feel humiliated. They both knew he didn’t do anything and that it was Sam’s doing, but they both enjoyed it anyways. Gerard couldn’t help but preen and gasp at the tight, painful grip Frank had on his chin. The pain turning into something that he quickly found that he liked and wanted more of.

”Oh? Well I’d love to do something to you... hmm, maybe I’ll spank you? Maybe I’ll tease you until you’re begging for a release? Maybe I’ll make you mine and make sure you and the whole of this floor knows it, how about that, darling?” Gerard was shaking and his eyes were wide at the feeling of his hard cock against the tight jeans. Frank’s words were so incredibly dirty and degrading and it was everything he wanted.

”Y-Yes, sir! Oh, please I’ll be g-good—“

The door to the apartment opened and the two males looked to see Mikey looking at them oddly. Frank’s hand dropped from Gerard’s chin and the younger male waved to the person in the door, “Hi Mikey...”

The blonde male nodded once and when he closed the door he rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly, his head buried in the ravenette’s neck. “Gee, I am so sorry. I went off on you for no reason and it was really selfish what I did. I know you’re struggling and I’m sorry for hurting you or offending you. I understand why you do what you do and I support you.” Gerard eyes widened and he grinned, giggling.

”I’m sorry that’s how you had to find out, Mikes. But um, this was the friend I was with yesterday...” Mikey turned to Frank and eyed him suspiciously, the older male held out his hand and grinned. “Frank Iero, I work at the college and I’m one of Gerard’s professors.” 

“So, that’s were I recognized you. You better treat him right, friend or not, or I’ll take care of you myself. Alright?” Frank chuckled and nodded. “More than alright with me, Michael. Gerard’s amazing, I wouldn’t hurt him.”

Gerard grinned and blushed, hanging off of Frank’s arm, looking at him like he was the best thing in the world and his brother scoffed playfully, a light smile on his face. It was nice to see his brother happy. “Alright, dude, you better. I’ll be in my room, if you need me Gee.” They watched Mikey leave down the hall and to a room on the left.

”Hm, so darling, now that we’re alone what do you wanna do?” Gerard’s face was instantly red. 


End file.
